Service Changes - September 2015
'Service Changes - September 2015 '''consist of various service increases. Summary * ''Seasonal post-secondary service brought back on routes 9, 25, 28, 41, 43, 44, 84, 99, 125, 130, 143, 145, 239, 480 * Seasonal summer holiday service temporarily discontinued on routes 19, 150, 227, 236, 257, 620, C19, C26, N6 and SeaBus * 3 Downtown/Main has increased service for weeknight trips every 20min until 1:30am. * 5 Robson/Downtown's service on Robson St between Burrard St and Seymour St returns due to the end of the VIVA program, effective September 8, 2015. * 14 Hastings/UBC has increased service that will now offer weeknight trips every 15min between 12am-1:30am. * 135 SFU/Burrard Station is increased to offer a new weeknight trip at 1am. * 222 Montroyal/Edgemont is a temporary route that provides service to Capilano Rd while it's temporarily closed between Ridgewood Dr and Montroyal Blvd due to water main construction. Construction is expected to be completed by Spring 2016. * Passengers can transfer to the 222 at Montroyal Boulevard at Belvedere Drive for the 232 and 236 » Cliffridge Avenue at Montroyal Boulevard for the 247. * 232 Grouse Mountain/Phibbs Exchange will be detoured from the regular route to accommodate water main construction on Capilano Rd between Ridgewood Dr and Montroyal Blvd. Construction is expected to be completed by spring 2016. The route will detour, increasing the route by 0.6km. The detour route has no new stops, except for eastbound Montroyal Blvd at Belvedere Dr. Passengers wishing to access Capilano Rd can transfer to the temporary 222 Montroyal/Edgemont shuttle at Edgemont Village. * 236 Grouse Mountain/Pemberton Heights/Lonsdale Quay will be detoured from the regular route to accommodate water main construction on Capilano Rd between Ridgewood Dr and Montroyal Blvd. Construction is expected to be completed spring 2016. The route detour will increase the route by 0.6km. The detour route has no new stops, except for eastbound Montroyal Blvd at Belvedere Dr. Passengers wishing to access Capilano Rd can transfer to the temporary 222 Montroyal/Edgemont shuttle at Edgemont Village. * 247 Upper Capilano/Vancouver will be detoured from the regular route to accommodate water main construction on Capilano Rd between Ridgewood Dr and Montroyal Blvd. Construction is expected to be completed by spring 2016. The route detour will increase the route by approximately 1.8km.The detour route has no new stops. * 403 Bridgeport Station/Three Road is increased on Saturdays to every 15min between 9am-6pm. * C20 Marine Drive/UBC Loop gets increased weekday service, every 15min between 4pm-8pm. * C63 Fernridge/Langley Centre is maintained as an hourly service, and the first morning trip is discontinued. * N8 Downtown/Fraser NightBus will detour off Pender St on August 10 due to water main construction. Passengers can catch their bus on Hastings St. An extra trip is added between 2am-3am. * N9 Downtown/Coquitlam Station NightBus has an extra trip between 2am-3am. * N17 Downtown/UBC NightBus has an extra trip between 2am-3am. * N20 Downtown/Victoria NightBus has an extra trip between 2am-3am. * N24 Downtown/Lynn Valley NightBus has an extra trip between 2am-3am. * N35 Downtown/SFU NightBus has an extra trip between 2am-3am. * N19 Downtown/Surrey Central Station NightBus gets increased service Monday to Saturday, with new trips to provide service until the first Expo Line train. Additionally, on August 10, the N19 will detour off Pender due to construction. Passengers can catch their bus on Hastings. Further Reading * Service Changes Category:Service Changes